Fine fibers or fiber-like materials, such as hairs, are used as components in many assemblies, including fishing flies for example. Fine fibers are also used to create artworks or to embellish fabric. In order to arrange the fine fibers for attachment to a fishing fly or fabric, etc., it is often necessary to arrange the fibers. For example, in many types of fishing flies, groups of animal hairs are arranged for attachment to a fishing hook. The hairs might be intended to look like an insect wing, for example. In order to look and behave properly, the hairs should be arranged in a bunch with all of the roots at one end, and all of the tips aligned. The bunch of hairs is then attached to the fishing hook by tying the root end of the bunch to the hook. The bunch can be tied so that the aligned hair tips fan out on one side of the hook (to look like a wing), or arranged to fan out all around the hook, etc.
Convention hair stackers exist for arranging bunches of hairs such that the tips are all aligned and the root end can be grasped to tie the bunch to a hook. Conventional hair stackers have significant disadvantages, however. For example, conventional hair stackers require the bunch of hairs to be shifted from one hand to the other during the process of extracting the bunch from the stacker, which takes time and usually causes the bunch to become disturbed. Another disadvantage is that the alignment of the hair tips cannot be observed unless one of the two independent parts of the conventional hair stacker is removed to visually check the alignment. This also takes time and causes disturbance of the bunch. Yet another disadvantage is that in the process of removing one of the two independent parts of the conventional stacker to shift the bunch of hairs from hand to hand in preparation for tying the bunch, one part of the conventional hair stacker usually must be set down and may become lost.